This invention relates to an apparatus for feeding fluid to a point beyond the apparatus. In another aspect, this invention relates to a fluid feeding method.
The present invention is particularly suitable for use in a catalytic cracking environment wherein the fluid is oil feedstock. In such an environment, the oil feedstock is fed to a mixing zone where it mixes with a fluidized catalyst.
In one type of catalytic cracking unit, oil and an atomizing gas, such as steam are ejected from a plurality of nozzles in an atomization chamber. The chamber has an open end from which the oil and steam are released. Catalyst is introduced across the open end of the chamber so as to mix with the atomized oil. The mixture thus formed then passes into a riser-reactor where cracking of the oil feedstock takes place in a conventional fashion. Hot catalyst particles flowing into the atomization chamber through its open end can cause erosion of the chamber wall. In addition, any oil which accumulates on the chamber wall might break down into coke, due to the extreme heat of the chamber wall, and possibly cause some clogging of oil or gas nozzles within the chamber. It is also desirable that a uniform exit velocity of the atomized oil be achieved to attain optimum mixing of catalyst and oil in the mixing zone.